


Conquering Fears

by FarmerDelilah



Series: MM Fluff [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Ferris Wheel, Fluff, Love, One Shot, kiss, the syrup is thick with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarmerDelilah/pseuds/FarmerDelilah
Summary: The warm summer air paired nicely with the setting sun. The chill of the night would soon be coming, and the families there to have some fun were beginning to shuffle their younger ones to the exits. Yoosung and you, however, were still enjoying the festivities.Some depictions of anxiety. The rest is pure fluff though. Not sorry about it!





	Conquering Fears

Yoosung had seen the exhaustion from that hell of the party, the ensuing chaos and questioning, and his own health issues settle into your face. Purple stains had appeared beneath your eyes, and you laughed just a little less. He knew that he shouldn’t feel guilty, and you had assured him about that many times, but he still wanted to support you. He wanted to create more good memories with you to outweigh the bad. When he had seen the flyers for this festival, he knew what to do. 

You had been surprised initially when he offered it, working up the courage to ask if you could clear your schedule for the weekend. You had been together a little over six months since the party. Things had felt a little strained since then, though moments of joy and love were still plentiful. But Yoosungs confidence was still a little shaky. He knew in order for you both to step forward, he had to grow too. So when he finally stammered out his question after an evening of stilted conversation, you were more pleasantly surprised than anything. Your heart swelled. You felt him trying. You gladly accepted, and the relief on his face was impossible to miss. 

“That was adorable, honeybear.” You chuckled. His face quickly turned to a pout at the mocking nickname, but your laughter quickly switched it back to that endearing smile. It was one of your favourite expression that he wore. 

~~~~~

The night of the festival, you put special attention to your appearance. You supposed you’d never really had a super official date like this, though you did live together. Did we get that backwards? You thought, smirking to yourself at the absurdity of it all. A simple summer dress, light blue and flowy, seemed to suit the occasion just fine. You even had enough time to curl the ends of your hair. You stepped out of the bathroom smelling of peaches, and you felt an excited tingling swoop from your head to your toes. Or maybe that was just anxiety settling in! 

Yoosung was dressed in his classic suspenders and bow-tie. He saw your face melt at the sight of him, and he looked down, blushing. The night was filled with fun and laughter. He had better aim than you had thought he did, winning you a teddy bear in a fake rifle-shooting game. 

“I feel like my aim has only gotten better since I lost my eye.” He joked as you walked down the rows of stalls. You let out a giggle before freezing. Oh shit, you thought, did I just upset him? You scanned his face. Yoosung stared back at you blankly before letting out a laugh. “That was for teasing me earlier.” he said, holding up a peace sign tauntingly. 

You breathed a sigh of relief before grabbing onto his hand, playfully pushing him in the process, also erupting in laughter. Your cheeks felt warm and the night was winding down. “Do you want to do anything else before we head home?” You asked him, looking up through your eyelashes. There were more than a few things you’d still like to do with Yoosung when you got home. 

“Oh, I’d really like to go on the ferris wheel!” He exclaimed, oblivious. 

You stumbled over your shoe, nearly tripping. How had you not discussed this before with him? Heights terrified you. But how could you say no to that eager face. His hand tightened around yours with excitement. 

“Sure, let’s go on the ferris wheel!” You said, trying to appear enthusiastic. Yoosung smiled that adorable smile of his, and you knew you couldn’t go back. 

The line went by unbearably quickly. Your palms began to sweat and you weren’t even sure you could really talk at this point. Luckily, Yoosung was chatting up a storm, more than he had been the whole night, so you only needed to smile and nod. God you loved him. 

Soon, it was your turn. Yoosung stepped on first and held out his hand to you. The car was moving and you needed to move too! You pushed yourself to put your feet in front of the other and stiffly stepped on then sat down. The cart lurched off the regular track and began to go into the air. You tensed up, feeling dizzy as you climbed higher and higher, slowly but surely. Yoosung noticed. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, concern filling his face. Shit. You hadn’t meant for this to happen. But as the ground became farther away, you couldn’t hide it anymore. You dove into his chest, closing your eyes, grabbing onto his shirt. 

 

“I’m terrified of heights!” You whimpered, embarrassed but too scared out of your mind to care. His chest was comforting. Your heart felt like it was beating within panic attack range. You melted in his arms, trying to calm down. 

“Oh my gosh… I-I’m so sorry!” Yoosung exclaimed, holding onto you tightly. “I didn’t know. Oh boy… just hold on, we’ll be on the ground soon.” You focused on your breathing. You noticed how good he smelled, like campfire. 

“It’s alright love. I didn’t tell you and I should have said something sooner.” You answered into his shirt. He held you there, gently brushing down your hair or rubbing circles on your back. You felt yourself come back down from your rollercoaster of anxiety, and gently held onto him. Time ticked by. 

A thought popped into your mind. “Could you tell me when we’re at the top?” 

“Of course.” He replied, holding onto you a little tighter. “It should be soon.” A few minutes passed. “And, we’re here.” He said. You peeled one eye open, only able to see a bit of black and the night sky. So far, so good. Steeling yourself, you opened the other one. Your breath hitched in. 

It was beautiful. 

The moonlight was hitting the windows of the buildings surrounding you, adding a white glow to everything it touched. The festival was a vibrant stroke of red and yellow below. Stars filled the black of the night, and you let it fill your vision. You gently moved away from Yoosungs embrace and looked at him. He stared at you in wonder. 

“Yoosung,” you breathed. “I love you.” 

He pulled you in to kiss you through his smile. No matter what had happened, both of you would always have this.

**Author's Note:**

> Think I'll be making a small fluff catalogue. This was supposed to be very short and then it wasn't :P but I really love MM and have these ideas pop up every now and then, so I think I'm gonna roll with it.


End file.
